


Say I Love You

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everything but Osayuu is side relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: After Yuma's father died, he lost all will to live. That was, until he came to Japan and met Osamu. And he manages to fall head over heels for the selfless idiot.
Relationships: Amatori Chika/Ema Yuzuru, Jin Yuuichi/Tachikawa Kei, Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Neighbor Equals Enemy

Pain. It's everywhere, blotting out the sun, killing the light. Killing him. Suddenly the pain begins to fade, bit by bit, until it's just an ache, an afterthought. And he’s glad, so glad, because he’s alive!

Then that happiness shrivels up and dies. His father sits in front of him, only he isn't  _ his _ father he can't be... His dad wouldn't have- "Dad?" Yuma asks, betraying his own thoughts. Because he knows deep down the figure that just crumbled to dust right in front of Yuma was his dad. That pain he felt earlier had felt like going to Hell and back 100 times. This is so much worse. Because this pain feels like he just ended up handing his world to demons on a silver platter. And they’re feasting on it.

~TiMeSkIp~

_ Whack! _

A pencil case hits Osamu’s head and falls into his lap. He shakes his head a little, trying to clear away thoughts. "Hey four-eyes," the voice startles Osamu, "give that here." He turns and sees a younger kid reaching in vain for what must be his pencil pouch in Osamu’s hands. Surrounding him are two other guys plus the one closest to Osamu. They'd probably been throwing it around like a bunch of idiots. Again. 

He gets up and places it back into the rightful owner's hands. "Thank you Mikumo-kun!" Osamu nods, after all it was the right thing to do, and go back to sit down. As he passes them, the other boys whisper to each other, probably their idea of smart-ass insults. Osamu doesn't really care.

Osamu glances at the clock and - wow the teacher's late?! That's a new one, normally he's a stickler for everyone being on time. "-exchange student." He hears someone saying. "That's why the teacher is late."  _ So does that mean the exchange student is late, or that the teacher is just showing him around? But why would anyone move here, unless... _ "What if it's a Border agent?" The boy's words echo Osamu’s thoughts. A Border agent coming to their school? But ... why?

~ ~ ~

Japan. It looks different than how Yuma imagined it, but he’s not all that surprised. After all, his dad did say not to always trust what he says. Of course that's also what got him killed - how  _ Yuma _ got him killed. He shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts before Replica asks why he’s frowning.  _ Anytime now Dad,  _ Yuma mentally promises.  _ Just a little bit longer and you'll be back. _

Suddenly a loud HONK interrupts Yuma’s thoughts and he looks just in time to see a ....  _ what are they called again? Cars? _ To see a car hurtling towards him, screeching brakes in a hopeless attempt to stop. Yuma feels almost no pain when the car's front hits him, crumpling the hood accordion style.

"Are you sure you're ok?" A man in a dark blue uniform asks Yuma, his voice filled with concern. "Are you in any pain?"

_ Always. _ Yuma wants to say.  _ I’m never not hurting. _ "No, I'm fine." He replies, not entirely lying, the car crash  _ didn't _ hurt.

"But you-" Uniform Man continues but is cut off by the man who was driving the car.

"That car smashed into you!" He exclaimed, his worry evident.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch." finishing dusting off his jacket, Yuma frowns. "But your car is banged up."

The man sputters "Hey don't worry about it! As long as you're ok!" Yuma wants to ask why he’s being so nice, Yuma’s obviously fine, but that guy's car isn't. The man should be angry. Is this how people just… are in Japan? On Medeen in general?

Uniform Man makes Yuma file a report, making him even later for school. When he finally arrives, Yuma can tell that the teacher is extremely annoyed at his tardiness. Yuma quickly apologizes, and walks into the classroom.

~ ~ ~

A very short boy with -- white hair?! That's very odd -- walks into the room almost 30 minutes late. "My name is Kuga, Yuma." His voice is happy, and there isn't a trace of nervousness. "I may be short, but I'm really 15," he explains, probably answering the question in everyone's heads:  _ is he just a really smart kid skipping grades? _ "Please pardon my tardiness."

Kids start whispering, giggling behind hands at Kuga's odd way of speaking. The other teacher explains that Kuga lived overseas for most of his life, and that it's his first time in Japan. Suddenly a kid at the back of the class, one of the jerks who was throwing the pencil case around shouts "Teacher, he's wearing a ring!"

Osamu perks up at this. This must really be Kuga’s first time in Japan, because everyone knows not to wear accessories and such at school; it's against the dress code. The teacher looks at him in disgust and annoyance. As if to say:  _ late and breaking the dress code, what a troublemaker. _ "Take it off and hand it to me." 

Kuga looks nervous, but he reaches down and begins to slip the ring off. He hands the ring to the teacher, but suddenly Kuga isn't there anymore. Osamu’s eyes widen and take in his collapsed form, bleeding out right in their classroom. He can't tear his eyes away so instead he blinks-

And suddenly Kuga's right there trying to block the teacher's hand from taking off his ring. The weird images Osamu saw stick in his brain, like they're engraved there. What was that? Obviously Kuga's fine, he's standing right there so what did Osamu just see- "If you're here you have to obey!" The teacher almost shouts, clearly flustered that Kuga's not following his instructions.

Kuga's shocked face says everything. He's clearly not willing to take off his ring, there has to be a reason, he's not that stupid, is he? He begins to walk away making a weird face, "Then I quit, sorry to bother you."

The teacher is panicking now, "Now, wait a minute!" Obviously the teacher isn't taking the hint that the ring is probably important to Kuga somehow. Not anything life or death like Osamu saw- NO that was just a weird headache or something! He focuses back enough to raise his hand.

"Excuse me Sir, but don't you think he has a good reason?" Kuga's gaze turns to him, and Osamu continues, "He'd remove it otherwise." The teachers might have said something but Osamu wouldn't know. Because for the first time he notices Kuga’s eyes. They're a beautiful shade of red, bright and teasing. Osamu’s face starts to feel kind of hot for some reason, and he knows that whatever reason that is, Kuga is to blame. So he stops thinking about the boy, and shifts his gaze away from those piercing eyes. Kids mutter behind Osamu, but he doesn't pay attention, ignoring them usually works.

"Why can't you remove that ring?" The teacher  _ finally _ asks, looking at Kuga, expecting a worthy answer.

"It's my late parent's-" Kuga starts to say before he's cut off by the same kid who yelled that he had a ring in the first place.

"The comic you took yesterday was a family heirloom!" he shouts obnoxiously.

"And the game last week too!" another one of his friends chimes in, snickering.

"Quiet! Both of you!" spit flies out of the teacher's mouth, "You expect me to believe a story like that?" his tone disapproving and annoyed.

"But it's true." Kuga never wavers in what seems to be a stand off between him and the teacher. Kuga wins.

In the end Kuga keeps the ring and the TA [teacher's assistant] says "Help him get adjusted Mikumo-kun!" And suddenly Kuga's walking towards him. He walks with a confidence, like he can hold his own, like he's done this before a thousand times. Nothing like the way some of the kids in their class saunter, they think they own everything.

"Nice to meet you." Kuga holds out his hand, making another one of his odd faces. Osamu’s a little startled because now he can't see Yuma’s eyes... and now his face is hot, maybe it's an allergic reaction? To Kuga? Is that even a thing? Mentally Osamu pulls himself back together, banishing all thoughts and takes Yuma’s hand in his. It's smooth, not cold and not hot, almost like it wasn't even there, but it was.

"Nice to meet you too..." he replies. Trying to focus on how long he could hold Yuma’s hand of nothingness without it being weird. It doesn't end up mattering because they let go at the same time and Kuga takes a seat.

Immediately kids surround him. "Why is your hair white?"

"It used to be black, but it turned white one day." That had to be a lie. Hair doesn't just  _ change _ color. Osamu thinks back to the weird image he saw of Kuga lying on the floor, bleeding everywhere. Was his hair white then? No, the more he thinks about it the more Osamu is certain Kuga's hair wasn't white then. It may have been black, but that detail doesn't matter. Does it mean Kuga could be actually telling the truth about that? No, that's stupid, it was just his imagination, focus!

"Where did you used to live?"

"All over the place really..." Kuga's obviously used to being asked these sorts of questions. He must have done this a lot before.

Some kids up at the front of the classroom are still chatting about Border. Speaking of Border... there's no way Kuga is Border-related. He's just too childish.

Osamu’s thoughts are disrupted yet again by a crumpled paper ball. It smacks the back of Kuga's head, and he turns, but the jerks behind them feign ignorance. He turns back and multiple paper balls collide with his head.  _ How dare those idiots, what they're doing is stupid and immature. _ "Hey-" he starts to say but Kuga jumps the gun.

"Um, what's this for?" He asks. Please tell me he's pretending because this poor kid can't be  _ that _ new to Japan right?! Not even to Japan, to anywhere in any school!

"It's a traditional Japanese greeting," the leader of his group of lackeys says, lying through his teeth.

Kuga looks the boy in the eye and suddenly he looks like he knows something Osamu doesn't. But they won't stop if Kuga keeps acting like a fool, displaying how new he is to Japan, to school. "Knock that off you guys!" Osamu stands, far more angry than he thought he was. 

A book smacks into his face, cutting me off. "Don't butt in," one of the boys threatens. 

Kuga looks at the paper ball in his hand, as if seeing it in a whole new light. "So it's a greeting?" he asks casually, no amount of waver in his voice. He isn't afraid, and he isn't nervous. Slowly he begins to crumple the paper even more tightly than before until it's tiny and compact. Keeping his hand in a fist, Kuga takes his thumb behind the paper and in the blink of an eye, flicks it.

The boy flies backwards, his chair tipping, the resounding  _ whack _ of the paper hitting his forehead almost echos in the quiet. "What was that for?!" one of his friends exclaims. 

Kuga looks at him a moment, like he's thinking, how stupid can you  _ be _ ?! His face reverts back to one of the weird ones, "Returning your greeting." Osamu’s still in awe, he may not look like it, but Kuga is strong! Definitely a fighter.

"That's it," the main jerk seethes, "Don't mess with me shrimp!" He grabs the front of Kuga's shirt, anger and embarrassment radiating off of him.

Kuga doesn't look worried at all, in fact he looks smug. "You make up the stupidest lies," he states, red eyes unwavering. "Is this how you make friends?" If Osamu doesn't do something this could turn into an all out fight.

"Hey, stop it you two!" He tries to get Kuga out of the boy's grasp. He's so much shorter when Osamu’s standing next to him, the top of Kuga’s head barely reaching his chin. His hair looks really soft and for some reason Osamu wants to touch it, to see if it feels as fluffy as it looks.

Suddenly the teacher walks in "Settle down everyone," she claps her hands a bit "Everyone to their seats, class is starting!" The boy lets go of Kuga and goes back to his seat. Kuga shakes himself off a bit and sits back down, face still unreadable. The teacher continues and Osamu briefly hears that their other teacher isn't feeling well or something, but he can't listen to her right now. His mind is too busy, too full, of thinking about Kuga. He's very odd to say the least, with his white hair, ignorance, but most of all the fighter that he is. Because he showed no hesitation or nervousness when that jerk grabbed him. 

Osamu tries to focus on class, but Kuga’s always there, lurking at the back of his thoughts. Him and all his mystery. Kuga Yuma, the possible Border agent.

~ ~ ~

Class ends, and with it Yuma’s first day of school. He’s about to walk out when he notices that Four-eyes is still in his seat, staring out the window. Brow furrowed, he looks like he's worrying about something, or at the very least thinking about something pretty serious.

"Hey Four-eyes," Yuma walks up to his desk, startling him out of his reverie. "Worried about something?" The sun glints off his glasses and Yuma can't even see his eyes. Before he turned his head, there was a tuft of hair, right at the back, that was sticking out enough to annoy Yums. He had to restrain himself from just reaching back there and flattening it for him. But even in the Neighborhood that would have been weird, Yuma can't imagine the looks he’d get here in Japan. 

Four-eyes chuckles nervously, "It's nothing." He's lying, but it's not a huge lie, only mostly true. Probably not a big deal. He stands up quickly, eagerly wanting to change the subject. "Say, want to walk home together?"

Yuma’s sure Osamu’s house is nowhere near his, besides his really isn't a  _ home _ . Nothing will ever be a home again without... Pain lances through Yuma’s body, his left leg and right arm stop aching and instead start to burn like someone just lit them on fire. "Sure, I guess." He’s gotten good at keeping his face devoid of pain.

Four-eyes laughs at his bland response. Yuma’s confused about this odd boy who keeps trying to help him out, who probably helps everyone out. He must be one of those people Yuma’s Dad talked about. One of the selfless-hero type ones. But what Dad said made him wonder. Who helps out the selfless-hero when they're in a pinch? No-one that's who. Which is why Yuma  never plans to be the selfless-hero.

~ ~ ~

Dark purple and blue. That's the color of the bruise that's still forming on Four-eye's cheek. He's on the ground, struggling to move and Yuma can finally see his eyes. They're full of compassion and determination. Also pain, but he  _ did _ just get punched, so that was a given.

"Wow is that all?"

His eyes are watering, Yuma thinks, maybe it's the sun's glare again though.

"Some hero you are."

They're green, a mossy green that invites you in. A kind that gives you confidence that this person will save you. Yuma didn’t even know that eyes could make you feel that way.

"What a disappointment."

It's going to take a miracle, really, if Four-eyes wants to make sure his glasses aren't broken during the fight. Said boy sits up, "Fight me one-on-one, cowards."

Yuma can’t help it. He feels like laughing. Why on earth would these jerks give up their clear advantage? "Numbers are a key to fighting," Yuma shakes his head, he thought Four-eyes was smart. "Why come if you're so weak, Four-eyes?" Yuma doesn't like seeing the boy put himself through unnecessary pain. He may not want to be the selfless-hero, but Yuma also doesn't want the selfless-hero to try to save him. Especially when they're going to fail.

"No need to rub it in," he mutters, rubbing his cheek. No, that isn't what Yuma meant.  _ Can't you see? More pain for me wouldn't do anything, I'm constantly living with the greatest pain in the world, so just let me take the punches and the bruises. Just LEAVE, please! _ He hates seeing this. Yuma hates 'taking' this stupidly stubborn boy's 'protection'.

"Did you guys even notice?" Four-eyes exclaims, "We're in a Forbidden Zone. Only Border personnel can enter," he stands, clearly trying to not only save Yuma, but in the process get the jerks out of the Forbidden Zone, back to where it’s safe. "Neighbor's could attack at any time."

Purple-shirt jerk kicks Four-eyes in the stomach, causing him to double-over and struggle to draw air back in. "We all saw the sign. Do you think we can't read?" Purple-shirt jerk sneers. Four-eyes gasps in pain, still clutching his stomach.

"There's no one here see," Yellow-shirt jerk practically sings, "Just try calling for help. Like this, help, help!" He waves his arms around stupidly, laughing the whole time.

Gross Yellow-Brown hair speaks up, "Your friend is in trouble. Are you going to help him?"

Friends? Four-eyes and Yuma? No, he's the idiot who's stepping in to save someone who doesn't need saving. "But why would I help him? Four-eyes got himself into this." It's his own fault he's in pain. If Four-eyes had just left it alone, if he hadn't interfered... "It's his responsibility."

"Wow the shrimp is cruel," - Yellow-shirt jerk again.

"Four-eyes abandoned." Purple-shirt jerk this time.

"He's a regular devil, a real demon!" Gross Yellow-Brown hair snickers to himself.

It's obvious Four-eyes is in a lot of pain, but when Yuma sees his eyes again, they haven't lost any of the determination from before. The green irises burn with it, perhaps with even more than before. Yuma can feel his face start to match his emotions. He’s sad, but Yuma’s also mostly confused. "Why..."  _ Why would you help me? I don’t deserve this. _

"Listen up shrimp," Purple-shirt jerk grabs a puny little stick and hangs it lazily over his shoulder. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. Get over here."

There's nothing he can do to Yuma, it's not like he'll be able to even hit him with that stick. "Ok."

Purple-shirt jerk's face scrunches up, "My beef isn't with Four-eyes, it's with you!" Yuma feels like rolling his eyes.  _ Tell _ him about it. It would have been better if poor Four-eyes would just mind his own business. Yuma can see the stick swinging from practically a mile away. He blocks it with his hand and steps on the stupid jerk’s foot. Hard. 

"Gack!" the idiot falls backwards on his butt, clutching his foot.

"Is it my turn now?" He’s starting to have fun with this, these guys totally deserve everything that's about to come their way. "Don't tell me..." Yuma glances at them, a little smirk on his face. "lost the mood?"

Purple-shirt jerk is shaking with rage. "C'mon guys," he yells, "let's murder that twerp!!!"

Suddenly sirens go off, echoing in the empty Forbidden Zone. Empty except for them. "Yuma," He glances down at his ring. At Replica. "They'll be here soon." Heh, Four-eyes was right, here they are right in the middle of the Forbidden Zone, and Neighbors are arriving.

"Gate activity warning." A hole, purpley-black lightning and electricity crackling along the outside of it, appears in the sky slightly off to their right, almost directly over their heads. “Attention citizens: Gate activity detected within the Forbidden Zone." Yuma makes out a large white head beginning to make its way through, armored and scaled. "Those in the immediate area should exercise extreme caution," A Bamster, definitely.

Four-eyes is standing next to him now, "A Neighbor!" the boy cries in astonishment. "Run!!" Jerk-faces waste no time in running, luckily the Bamster starts to go for them. But Four-eyes just stands there and Yuma finds himself confused once again.  _ Why isn't he coming?  _

Purple-shirt jerk can’t run, not after what Yuma did to the boy’s foot. Yuma watches as the Bamster picks him up by the legs. "C'mon Four-eyes!" Yuma shouts, getting irritated now, they could leave, the jerks wouldn't bother them again.

Instead stupid Four-eyes turns to Yuma with that determined look on his face, "I have to help them, get to safety Kuga!" He said his name in such a caring way... a little shiver, like a zing, passed through Yuma’s body. What was that? He tries to push it out of his mind. He needs to because those jerks... "They were the ones who brought us here in the first place." Yuma says, knowing his voice is cold. "Why would you help them?"

Four-eyes looks at him, weirded out again. "It's just what's right!" He holds up a small object in his hands.  _ Is that, no way... _ "Trigger On!" Four-eyes shouts and suddenly he's changed. Four-eyes is a Border agent, who would've guessed. He's donned in a white Border uniform, "Raygust!" and then there's a yellow shield-ish thing in his hands. The pale yellow glow hits his eyes, making them sparkle literally.

"Get me out of here!!" Purple-shirt jerk screams, hysteria setting in. Four-eyes takes off running, and leaps at the Bamster's head. Raygust, his weapon, slams into the trion soldier's mouth, causing the jerk to fall out.

"Move it!" Four-eyes yells down to Purple-shirt jerk, who doesn’t need to be told twice.

"So Four-eyes is with Border?" Yuma muses aloud.

Replica appears next to him. "But he's not strong enough." And it's true, even in this form Four-eyes is weak. "He can't pierce Bamster armor." Four-eyes looks like he knows it too, but he still jumped in to save them. Yuma smiles a bit. This boy really is stupid. A little burning flare starts in Yuma’s heart, and it takes him a moment to realize that it's not painful.

But then Four-eyes is thrown off, crashing into a house, rubble collapsing on top of him. The flare is extinguished with worry. Four-eyes will just end up getting even more hurt. The Bamster could even end up killing Four-eyes if he's not careful. "Replica can I use my trigger?" This fool needs all the help he can get.

As always, Replica replies with, "You're the one who decides that, Yuma." Good, he nods.

"Trigger On!"

_ Okay Four-eyed-fool, I'll save you, but this is a one time thing. _ "Let's go, Replica!"

Osamu’s eyes widen. There's no way. But there he is, Kuga running at the Bamster, with a Trigger no less!  _ So he  _ is _ with Border. _

"Bound!" he shouts and a strange blue disc appears on Kuga’s wrist, shooting onto the ground ahead of him. As soon as he steps on it, Kuga is flung into the air, straight towards the Bamster.

Osamu’s heart lodges in his throat, imagining the Bamster reaching its ugly head out and snapping the small boy in two. He imagines the light fading from Kuga’s red red eyes.

Kuga kicks the Bamster hard in the throat (does it even have a throat?), sending it crashing backwards. His tiny form sails higher yet, and Osamu can barely hear him yell, "Boost -- Double!!" A new orange disc appears on the Bamster's back. Kuga twists in the air, with all the grace of a life-long fighter.

"Here it comes!" he shouts, and punches right in the middle of the orange disk. The Bamster is split into armored cubes, exploding outward spectacularly.

Dust clouds begin to blow away, and Osamu can finally see Kuga clearly. He's wearing a black body suit with red accents, which makes his white hair and red eyes stand out beautifully. But beautifully like in sunset sort of deal, not like a pretty girl or something. Nope. Osamu’s face feels hot again, but that's probably because he’s embarrassed that Kuga had to end up saving him, when it was Osamu’s job to save Kuga.

He turns, the outfit almost blowing off of him, the way trion bodies fade after Triggers are deactivated. "You okay Four-eyes?" He's wearing a little smile on his face, and Osamu’s mind flashes back to that day so long ago, the day he was saved by a Border Agent.

Quickly Osamu shakes his head, getting rid of the momentary flashback. "My name isn't Four-eyes. It's Mikumo Osamu." he pushes his sliding glasses back up.

"Got it, Osamu!" Kuga's smile widens, and a warm, pleasant, feeling spreads throughout Osamu’s whole body.

"You're weak even with a Trigger," Kuga walks towards him. Osamu can tell by the look on his face, he's not saying it to be mean, Kuga’s just stating facts. "You shouldn't run in like that." He really shouldn't, but Osamu has too, because if there's a chance he can help, he has to take it. "And the others?" Kuga asks. So he is concerned, even if it's just a little bit.

"They made it out safe." Osamu assures him.

"You're a strange one," Kuga smiles a bit again, "You could beat them all with your Trigger."

Wait, he isn't serious, right? "Triggers mustn't be used against civilians," Osamu recites, it's one of the first rules they learn in Border. Was he just not paying attention? "Besides," Osamu deactivates his Trigger, "It wouldn't be right."

Kuga mostly looks confused, but he nods slightly, as if he's trying to understand. "If you have a Trigger, you must be a Border agent." It wasn't supposed to sound so much like a question when Osamu said it...

"No, I don't work with them," Kuga brings his ring up to show Osamu. That must be why he didn't want to take it off. It's his  _ Trigger _ . It's like no Trigger Osamu’s ever seen though. "It's my father's Trigger." Ah, maybe that's why? "He passed away though," Kuga smiles sadly, a sort of horrible pain creeps into his eyes, and Osamu recognizes grief. He continues, "'If I die, go to Japan, my friend works for Border.' He always said that..." Kuga turns his gaze to Osamu, red eyes still glinting with suppressed sadness. "That's why I'm in Japan."

Ah, Osamu thinks he gets it now. "So your father was the one who worked for Border."

It's another one of Kuga’s stupid faces, "No my father only knew someone who worked there," Kuga waved his hands a bit, squashing Osamu’s assumption. "He had nothing to do with them."

Ok now Osamu’s just confused, this whole situation doesn't make any sense. "That can't be right. Only Border agents have Triggers." Was there an agency other than Border? If so since when?!

Kuga's profile is surrounded by the Base, creating a stark contrast; him so small, and the Base so big. "That rule only applies to this world." Now he's smiling, eyes glinting with mischief. "I came from across the gate." Osamu’s heart practically stops, because there's no way, he can't be- "I'm what you would call a Neighbor."

"A Neighbor?!" Osamu gasps, in complete shock because what Kuga said can't be true, except if it was, so many things would make sense. Meanwhile, Kuga just smiles happily, as if what he just told Osamu was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kuga with his fluffy white hair, pretty - nope,  _ nice looking _ \- red eyes, and short demeanor. Kuga who just told Osamu he was the world's deadliest enemy. Kuga, who may or may not be  _ Osamu’s _ enemy.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important announcement!

So I have the next chapter written for this fic, but to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'm going to write anymore of this fic. I loved it at first and I loved the concept, but it became a chore to write, and I couldn't even make it past the second chapter and stopped in the middle of the third. I might occasionally write on it, but it's been almost a year, and I really don't think that'll happen. I'm so so so sorry, and I hate to abandon a fic, but I just can't continue to write something that doesn't bring me very much joy.

HOWEVER! I'd be super open (I know the chances that this'll actually happen are slim, but what the heck) to someone else taking this fic and continueing it! That to me would be so amazing, and if anyone wanted advice or anything all you'd have to do is ask! Like I said, I LOVED the concept but just couldn't enjoy writing it to the fullest extent so I do feel the need to stop.

I feel awful abandoing a fic, and I'm very sorry, but I just can't write it anymore.


End file.
